


Fix it: Luffy's use of the One Piece

by Lerya



Series: Challenges (outside of discord) [4]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Gen, Marines are screwed, Multi crew alliance, Pirate King Monkey D. Luffy, Somebody Lives/Not Everyone Dies, The One Piece, Time Travel, Time Travel Fix-It
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-06
Updated: 2020-11-06
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:21:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27417916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lerya/pseuds/Lerya
Summary: My own interpretation of what 'One Piece' could actually be and how Luffy would use it.After all, Luffy's biggest wish would be to seal the seas with his Nakama, until all their dreams are accomplished.I use my One Piece to go back, with all my Nakama, and our memories; to be able to save Ace and sail the seas together with, and until all the dreams of, my Nakama are fulfilled.
Relationships: Boa Hancock & Monkey D. Luffy, Fushichou Marco | Phoenix Marco & Monkey D. Luffy, Monkey D. Luffy & Mugiwara Kaizoku | Strawhat Pirates, Monkey D. Luffy & Portgas D. Ace & Sabo, Portgas D. Ace & Whitebeard Pirates
Series: Challenges (outside of discord) [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1970032
Comments: 18
Kudos: 197
Collections: One Piece Bingo 2020/2021, Time Travel and World Travel





	Fix it: Luffy's use of the One Piece

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the OP Bingo.
> 
> also I am not over Marineford, so yeah...

Standing here, Luffy couldn’t believe he had actually made it, made it to Laugh Tale. To the One Piece and to the end of the Grand Line.

Looking around, it seemed to look like any other island on the Grand Line, maybe a bit more like the New World – islands with their own ecosystems and bound to a seasonal cycle like no other island.

Laugh Tale was obviously a summer island, with a very nice breeze weaving its way through the trees standing on the island, making the leaves flutter in the wind.

Looking around, Luffy’s eyes started to sparkle as he made his way towards the centre of the island, the laughs of his crew following him from where they were waiting on the shoreline. Looking left and right, he only had Sabo and Marco with him.

After everything that happened at the Reverie and the shock he got after getting out of Wano, that his other brother had been badly hurt when he escaped the custody of the marines at Mary Geoise, he had initially feared having lost a second brother. Only for said brother to appear, with Vivi of all people, a few islands after Wano.

Marco however had joined them in Wano, having helped toe defeat Kaido and release Wano form the tyrannical rule he had the country under. He joined them after too, as something of a temporary teammate, after telling Luffy that Ace would have wanted to be there when he made it to Laugh Tale – with Ace not being here anymore, Marco found it appropriate to be a stand-in for the Second Division Commander of the Whitebeard Pirates.

Making their way towards the middle of the Island, where according to Shanks the One Piece was really hidden. The redhaired pirate had already known what the One Piece actually was, but respected Luffy’s choice to find out for himself, so never told. He had however looked Luffy long in the eye when they crossed the ship of the Redhaired pirates close to Laugh Tale – what he saw there must have been what Shanks had always seen in Luffy, because he had smiled, nodded and told Luffy to use it wisely.

Now on Laugh Tale, Luffy was starting to get curious as to what the One Piece actually was – was it really a treasure, if it was he, and Marco, were sure someone of the Roger Pirates would have come and laid claim on it already, taking the gold and jewellery for themselves.

Luffy had to be honest with himself in saying that if it was something like the poneglyphs, he was disappointed too, he wasn’t the best reader out there, he loved learning by doing things and exploring stuff. Not by reading, especially not a text in a dead language.

They’d soon find out, though, the mouth of a cave was coming up, looking at the two blonds beside him, he only proceeded after they nodded in agreement. Setting out into the cave, through the narrow paths and tunnels.

Until they had to stop in what seemed like a room inside the cave, not a lot was in there, except one piece of paper, looking old, but also untouched by time.

It looked like the fine parchment Nami used for her maps, but also the letter paper most people used to write to friends and family across the seas.

Coming to a stop in front of the piece of paper, Luffy tilted his head to read what was on the piece of paper.

_By using me, you can alter one piece of the past, present or future.  
One Piece without bonds, without limits, without rules._

_One Piece_

There had been things written under the lines on the head of the page, but they were al faded with time.

The only one that stood out was the last line on the paper.

_My one piece is my child making in into this world, no matter the cost._

Marco, having approached, chocked, “that’s Roger’s handwriting.”

“Indeed, it is.”

A voice came from behind them, making Marco and Luffy turn around, looking at a see through spectre of the man once known as Gol D. Roger.

“The One Piece was never mine to give away, I hoped that by saying the things I said on the scaffold, I’d start a new age of Pirates, which I did.”

Sighing, the man looked at the One Piece, “I wished for my child, my son, for Ace to be able to be born into the world, no matter the consequences, which cost me my lovely wife. And Ace his mother.

I never accounted for the fact that he would be hounded as he had been when the truth came out about his parentage. I might have used my One Piece to make sure he was born, but I never specified he would live.”

All three alive men inside the cave looked at the Pirate King.

“What would you use the One Piece for, Monkey D. Luffy?”

Luffy thought for a second, before answering, “to be able to go back and save Ace, to make sure he, and all of my Nakama stay alive to fulfil their own dreams. To make sure we are able to stay together as a crew, or a fleet and achieve our dreams together.”

While he was vague in this, Luffy also knew that aside from their dreams of becoming the world’s best swordsman, or drawing a map of the whole world, or even finding All Blue, his Nakama, in the wide meaning of the word, wanted to be able to keep on sailing with him as their captain.

Roger, no doubt knowing what he meant by dream nodded, “if you write that down, the One Piece will grand you that One Wish. Taking you back to Marineford and making sure none of the people you see as Nakama die before they achieve their dreams.”

Looking at Marco and Sabo, both blonds nodded at Luffy, a soft smile on both their faces at what their King would use his One Piece for. Before writing however, Luffy took out the baby Den-Den he carried and made a call to the Thousand Sunny to tell his main crew of just what the One Piece was and what he planned to do with it.

After getting confirmation from Zoro that his first mate would tell the other members of their extended crew, and the fleet, Luffy asked them to all be prepared. They were all here and they all counted as Nakama, meaning they might remember, as he wanted to include that in his wish too, and prepare accordingly.

With one last conformation, Luffy took the feather that appeared on the paper and wrote down his One Piece.

_I use my One Piece to go back, with all my Nakama, and our memories; to be able to save Ace and sail the seas together with, and until all the dreams of, my Nakama are fulfilled._

As he put down the feather, it seemed like a force came out of the paper, pushing against everything in its path, making Luffy, Marco and Sabo lose consciousness. It extended further down the island, knocking out each and every member of the Straw Hat fleet.

Waking up again was quite the shock, as soon as he heard the sea, Luffy bolted upright, only to come face-to-face with Elder Nyon, Hancock and other members of the Kuja Pirates.

Looking around, he could see that he was laying on a bed, clothes on – so not at the beginning of his stay on Amazon Lily. He sighed, that was good, that meant the One Piece had taken him back to just before Marine Ford was to take place.

Hancock, he saw had noticed he woke up and approached, a sad smile on her face.

“Good morning Pirate King.”

Luffy frowned, he didn’t remember if Hancock was there with him on Laugh Tale, a lot of allies had decided to stay at their own islands or their own parts of the sea, as to not get noticed too much by the world government. As far as he had known, Hancock had stayed on Amazon Lily a lot, especially after the shichibukai had been annulled.

Hancock smiled, “you wished for all of your Nakama to go back to save Ace and stay together until all out dreams are fulfilled. Those are the words we heard before we all fainted before, it was quite the shock to wake up again here.”

She held out a missive, taking it Luffy read it, it was a summon for Hancock to Marine Ford for the execution of a Whitebeard Pirate commander.

As they were thinking over what to do know, it was very obvious that Hancock remembered what happens now, giving them a step ahead on the marines of this time.

Nodding to himself, Luffy turned to Hancock, “how many of your crew remember?”

“Only Sandersonia, Marigold and I do.”

Luffy nodded, “so only the people I actually saw as my Nakama should remember. That’s good to know.”

Hancock smiled at the man before her, she still remembered the felling of a crush she had once felt for this man, before of course she was made aware of just what a relationship entailed and how Luffy went about having one.

She now saw him as a dear friend, who she saw as much a Nakama, as he saw her and her sisters.

It also helped that she knew just how Trafalgar Law and Luffy looked at each other and what kind of bond was forget between Dressrosa, Zoo and Wano between the two of them – solidifying in an actual relationship on the way to Laugh Tale.

“Hancock, I need a Den-Den you can spare, I have some calls to make – if none of them are already on their way here. Prepare you women for the chance that a lot of pirates will arrive on the shores of Amazon Lily.”

Hancock nodded, giving a spare Den-Den to Luffy, before turning to Sandersonia and asking her to prepare for guests, lots, and lots of guest.

Looking back at Luffy, she tilted her head, a question no doubt shining out of her eyes.

“You can just accept the missive for Marine Ford, Hancock, I’m just making sure that the World Government gets the war they so desperately want.”

All over the seas, people are starting to wake up, hearing the echo of ‘ _to go back, with all my Nakama, and our memories; to be able to save Ace and sail the seas together with, and until all the dreams of, my Nakama are fulfilled’_ in a voice they all recognize as they captain, their family, their Nakama.

Some of them, knowing they will be too far away from the conflict to come, prepare for the aftermath, for there was sure to be one. The World Government would find out just what kind of power the One Piece granted the Pirate King.

Deep in de bowels of Impel Down more than one Pirate woke up hearing the words and knowing what they meant and what would come of it.

Buggy the Clown in particular sighed, a slight smile on his face at knowing the brat had indeed made it to Laugh Tale and found the One Piece. For now, he just had to bide his time, waiting to start a riot and break out – someone should be waiting to pick them up. Looking to cells around him he noticed others, like the wax user, and that ballerina guy, looking at him and nodding.

He smirked, time for the Marines to find out what it meant to be the Nakama of, in his case Second, Pirate King.

In the deepest level of the prison, Portgas D. Ace woke up from a very strange dream.

He had heard the echo in his mind, and recognized the voice as Luffy’s, but had no idea how that was possible, if anything Luffy shouldn’t even know where he was and what was about to happen.

He was pulled out of his thoughts by his cell opening and a large, bulky form being escorted in.

As the other person was handcuffed to the other wall, and the guards left again, Ace got a good look at the other person now in the cell with him.

“Jimbe!?”

The fishman nodded, “hello, Ace-kun.”

“What are you doing here, I never imagined the World Government would put their shichibukai in Impel Down.”

Jimbe shrugged, “I couldn’t just let them do whatever it was they wanted, especially not when they were going against Oyaji – I could never side against Oyaji, not after what he did for Fisherman Island.”

Ace nodded, he knew that one of the first territories Oyaji proclaimed was Fisherman Island, to protect it from the clutches of Big Mom and Kaido.

“Not only that, but I know the Marines will be fighting a losing war, especially with your brothers involved.”

This had Ace looking at Jimbe in shock, “Brothers?”

He had never told anyone about Sabo, that was his little secret, and except for the memoriam tattoo on his arm, he didn’t feel like mentioning his other brother, the brother they had lost.

Jimbe nodded, a soft smile on his face, “surely you have heard the echo of Luffy’s voice in your head. Proclaiming to go back, with all my Nakama, and our memories; to be able to save Ace and sail the seas together with, and until all the dreams of, my Nakama are fulfilled…”

Ace nodded, still shocked that Jimbe had heard it too.

“Let me tell you a story, Ace-kun, about the Second Pirate King, who could have used the One Piece for anything and everything else, but used it to make sure he could keep on sailing the seas with his Nakama.”

On board the Moby Dick, Marco, for once, didn’t know what to do. He knew very well what had happened, what Luffy’s use of the One Piece would do – but now he had no idea who else on his crew would be counted as Luffy’s Nakama. He was after all the only one who had joined Straw Hat on his ship after Wano.

Worrying his lip between his teeth, he just shook his head and knocked on the large doors in front of him. Better to at least tell Oyaji what had happened, and what was about to happen, to prepare them all for the influx of allies and help they were going to get in the next few days.

Opening the door after a voice beckoned him to enter, Marco spoke, “Oyaji-yoi.”

Oyaji nodded, a smile on his face, “to go back, with all my Nakama, and our memories; to be able to save Ace and sail the seas together with, and until all the dreams of, my Nakama are fulfilled, that is what that brat said, didn’t he.”

Marco stopped, staring at the face that was his father’s, a snort leaving his lips, “I should have known he would count you as Nakama-yoi.”

Whitebeard grinned as Marco said this, a sad look taking over his face after, “I take it the last time we lost Ace soon?”

Marco nodded, telling his father about what would be going out in a few days’ time, of how they were all shocked to hear Ace would be executed for being the son of the former Pirate King. He stopped for a second but added they had lost him too, as he fought to give his family time to escape after Ace fell.

Whitebeard nodded, “I do not have a lot of time left, I would prefer to die knowing I protected my family from any more harm than already befell them.”

Marco nodded, he had known that, even then, it had just taken a while for it to be clear to him.

“I know that-yoi, or at least I know that now. But know, Oyaji, that now our extended crew has more talented doctors to consult with-yoi. And even someone with the Ope-Ope no mi, that could change things-yoi.”

Whitebeard nodded, “indeed, if we have the time to consult with those doctors.”

“We will if we set sail to Amazon Lily right now-yoi.”

Whitebeard looked shocked at him saying that, it was after all no secret that Amazon Lily was the Homebase of the Kaju Pirates, who were known to hate all things men.

“Mugiwara-no-Luffy should be there right now-yoi. Before he was there when he got the news about Ace’s execution, right now he would be preparing to give the marines and the World Government the war they want-yoi. I know he has an even greater fleet then we ever had-yoi.”

Whitebeard nodded, carefully studying the face of one of his oldest children.

“Let the navigators know we are setting course to Amazon Lily then, and Haruta keep an ear out for any news from the Marine transmissions.”

Marco nodded, stopping when his Den-Den mushi rang.

With a look to Whitebeard, he picked up, as not a lot of people had his personal number.

“Marco-yoi.”

“Pineapple! Is Crescent-Stage there too!?”

Marco sighed, a small smile on his face as he heard the voice of his second captain.

“Indeed, he is-yoi, we’re planning on making our way to Amazon Lily-yoi. I take it you’re making sure everyone will be there in time?”

The Den-Den nodded its head, as Luffy was no doubt doing.

“Yeah, people have already started to arrive and I heard from the Sun Pirates that Jimbe refused to participate in a war against the Whitebeard Pirates and was taken to Impel Down, no doubt filling Ace in on what is about to happen.”

Marco smiled at that, Oyaji doing the same thing from where he was sitting behind him.

“Are Chopper and Law already there-yoi? I need them to take a look at Oyaji when we arrive-yoi.”

The Den-Den nodded it heads again, “Chopper arrived not long after I did, most of my main crew did. Except Zoro, but he’ll turn up soon. Law was docking the last time I got an update from Hancock so they’re bot here.”

Marco hummed, “expect us within the next day then-yoi.”

As he ended the call, he looked up at Whitebeard, nodded once with a smile on his face before going to tell the navigators to set course to Amazon Lily. Finding Haruta along the way so she could keep an extra ear out for anything from the Marine’s side of things.

As Marco ended the call, Luffy smiled at the Den-Den, dialling one last number he knew needed to be filled in.

“How did you get this number?”

At the sound of his dad’s voice, Luffy had to laugh, his signature shi-shi-shi, probably giving him away to Dragon, but he didn’t care.

“Hi dad, you and yours up for letting the world know you are still out there.”

He heard a sigh coming from the other side, but as the Den-Den was still smiling, he wasn’t that worried.

“So, you did make it to Laugh Tale then, Luffy.”

Luffy nodded, knowing the Den-Den would do the same. “I did, and I plan on making sure I come out of this with both my brothers alive and well.”

The Den-Den nodded, “I suspected as much, seeing as Sabo grabbed Koala and Hack, shouted that he was going to Amazon Lily and disappeared. He should be arriving any minute. I’ll make sure to have mine ready at any moment – let us know what it is we need to do, and we will be ready to do so.”

Luffy nodded once again, saying bye to his father, and ending the call. All he had to do now was wait until everyone either called in or arrived in Amazon Lily.

A grin stole its way over his face, Marine Ford wouldn’t know what hit it.

When the news got out that Portgas D. Ace was to be executed, the Whitebeard Pirates and their allies stayed surprisingly quiet, which should have been the first sign something wasn’t right.

After all, Whitebeard saw all of his crewmembers and allies as his children, with publicly announcing one was to be executed in a weeks’ time they should have seen a flurry in activity from the grand crew. Instead no sightings were reported of the Moby Dick or any other allied ship to move from where they were last seen in the quiet belt.

The next thing that should have grabbed their attention, but didn’t, was the great gathering of ships around or by Amazon Lily, however the marine ship stationed there fell at the hands of Eustass Kid and wouldn’t be found adrift for several more weeks.

The last thing they should have noticed was the eery quietness of Impel Down, with almost no prisoner making a sound the day Portgas D. Ace was taken from the prison to be transported to Marine Ford. If they had, they would have noticed several prisoner’s dead where they sat in their cells, as well as several others almost vibrating where they stood, anticipating something none of the marines knew.

Not soon after Ace’s departure, a blue bubble seemed to in close the prison, when it disappeared, not noticed by any of the prison guards, all the prisoners waiting in anticipation were gone, to be replaced by minor criminals, some larger ones that had made a name for themselves, and even people like Doflamingo and Blackbeard. Their hands tied with seastone and a confession of all the things they had ever done stapled to their chest. This however wouldn’t be found out until after Marine Ford had taken place.

Standing on the deck of the Moby 2, devoid for once of any Whitebeard Pirates. Marco made sure to keep a hand on Law’s shoulder to replenish the lost energy of the Heart-Pirates Captain as he used his fruit to get all of their allies out of prison and into the bowels of the Moby 2, from where they were – still submerged – no one at Impel Down had spotted them, giving them free reign.

As this was done and Marco made sure the other doctor/pirate was able to continue with the plan, he went and checked up on the prisoners they freed. Healing some of them who had been under the not so tender mercies of Magellan and his other wardens.

Spotting Jimbe soon after he dealt with his patients, the fishman nodded in his direction a grin on his face.

“Ace-kun had been made aware and should be prepared for whatever plan Luffy came up with.”

At this, Law, who had joined them below deck scoffed, “what plan, Luffy has never been able to make up, never mind stick to a plan in the first place. Sabo-ya and I were the ones who came up with the next part of our rescue mission.”

Both Jimbe and Marco shrugged, just accepting that part.

Ace couldn’t help but look over all the people standing in the bay of Marine Ford, waiting for Oyaji and his allies to emerge and fight for his retrieval.

He saw some new marines being drilled one last time by their superior officer in the face of a clash they most likely wouldn’t survive.

He saw some older officers look back at him, a look in their eyes that he couldn’t decipher.

And he saw Gramps, sitting next to him, eating a rice cracker, monologing about how he hated pirates, but how family was different. He even saw the old man look at the executioners, a deep sigh leaving the man’s mouth as he seemed to recognize them.

Sengoku started telling the world about who he was, to his shame, explaining that they were here to but an end to the reign of the Pirate King.

What he did not expect however was for his executioners to abandon their swords and take a hold of his arms and a blue sphere engulfed them, transporting them to the deck of the Thousand Sunny.

Luffy, brave, simple-minded, loving Luffy, his little brother stood on his figure head as ships of all shapes and sizes, along with the Moby Dick, emerged from the depts of the ocean.

“If you want to end the reign of one Pirate King, make sure another hasn’t already taken up the crown.”

With that, and with the exclamations of horror and surprise from the marines, every ship sunk back into the water. Their mission had succeeded.

As soon as they were under water, rubbery arms wrapped along Ace’s shoulders, as the two guard that came with them shredded their disguise revealing a redhaired woman and…

“Sabo!?”

Sabo nodded, a grin on his face, as the blond accepted a hug from Luffy as well. All the while his companion pulled out a key and released his shackles.

The next few hours were spend catching up Ace, and any others who didn’t have the memories from when Luffy became Pirate King, about what really had happened and how Luffy was able to gather such a large fleet to go toe to toe with the marines. To the awe of those not yet in the known.

The Marines came after them, of course they did, they couldn’t let this go, couldn’t let this go, not after they made it public to the world that they had found the son of the Late Pirate King, only to have the man stolen away by a fleet not seen since the times the Pirate King was still alive – in front of everyone in the Grand Line watching.

Luffy, and just about everyone else who participated in the rescue mission, made their way back into the New World, knowing that it would take the marines quite some time to gather forces, as well as select a new Head Admiral, before they became more active it that part of the Great Lina, giving all of the Straw Hat allies time to enjoy their new found freedom, and health in Whitebeard’s case, to wreak havoc – and of course to sail together with Mugiwara-no-Luffy, until all their dreams were fulfilled.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to add me on discord Lerya#6444.  
> Or send me an e-mail: lerya.fanfic@gmail.com  
> Or follow me on tumblr: lerya-fanfic.tumblr.com


End file.
